


And You'll Be Here In My Arms

by Shadowcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: After almost losing Kili to the Orc arrow. Thorin reflects on the bond of love he has with Fili and Kili -- and how he betrayed their love and trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> Written for [Boywonder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder) for the 2016 [Holly Poly](http://holly-poly.dreamwidth.org/profile) Exchange.

Thorin was the first to wake and the first thing he did was to turn his head and look about the bed with a hint of worry. When he spotted Kili resting next to him, shielded on his other side by his brother, he let out a breath of relief. He sat up slightly to examine the youngest and was glad to see that it looked like Kili’s fever had broken.

“Thanks be to Mahal for the appearance of the she-elf and her magic,” he breathed as he ran his hand along Kili’s face, glad that his skin no longer felt like it was on fire.

“Aye,” he heard a murmur and saw Fili open his eyes to look at him with a humorless smile. “We almost lost him. He would have died without her magic.”

Thorin sighed and pulled both of his boys to him. He had been beside himself with fear and remorse once he had found out how badly Kili had been wounded on their escape from Thranduil’s prison and his realm. It had upset him bad enough when Kili had been shot with the orc arrow to save them all. Everything that hsd happened after that had just added layer upon layer of emotion.

“I will never forget the way I felt when he collapsed in my arms on Bard’s boat,” Fili said before nuzzling his nose into the hair of his brother and lover. “I never want to feel that way again.”

“I never want you to feel that way again,” Thorin agreed even as he stroked Kili’s chest. “We had no way of knowing that the arrow was poisoned.”

“No, but I should have realized something was wrong when he couldn’t stop the bleeding but told me that he was fine. His skin had paled far too quickly.”

“And yet I was still able to help when the orcs attacked,” Kili said as he opened his eyes. For a moment, they were unfocused, but Thorin watched them gradually clear and focus as his nephew took stock of his surroundings.

“Kili,” Fili said quietly as he sat up to lean over the younger dwarf. “Do not ever do that again. I thought I had lost you.”

Thorin watched with fondness as Fili clutched his brother’s hair and kissed him fiercely. For his part, Kili reached up and wrapped one arm around Fili as he returned the kiss, the sounds of his joy and love being swallowed up by Fili as he kissed him. He knew that Kili was in no condition for anything much after his brush with death, but as he watched the other two kiss, he felt certain parts of his anatomy start to wake up and take notice.

He shifted slightly, trying to adjust his body so he wasn’t pressed against Kili and could hide his growing erection. To his surprise, Kili reached out with his free hand to stop his movements. 

“You always do enjoy watching Fili and I,” Kili said as he ran his hand down the front of Thorin’s pants. When those clever fingers squeezed him lightly, Thorin groaned. “We’re long past the time when you have to hide your reactions, Thorin.”

Thorin tried to shift away, but Kili just squeezed him a little harder. “You came too close to death, Kili. You need to rest and heal.”

Kili moved closer to him, his lips hovering just above Thorin’s. “But you and Fili will help me heal even more.”

Even though he should have been firm with Kili and made him lay back down, Thorin did neither, closing his eyes as Kili kissed him just as firmly as he had kissed Fili. When he pulled back, he saw that Kili’s eyes were glazed for a completely different reason this time.

“You came back,” Kili said simply, his sentence ending in a soft moan as Fili’s teeth found the sensitive area at the back of his neck.

“I came back,” Thorin agreed, moving so that he could ghost his hands along Kili’s chest as he saw Fili’s hand disappear beneath sheet that had started to bunch down around Kili’s hips. “I never should have left in the first place. I belonged here with the two of you, no matter what.”

It had taken Bilbo and Gloin telling him that he was going to lose Kili to break through the fog that the thought of the gold of Erebor had caused around his mind. The idea that Kili was so near to death had shocked his system and he had ordered the boat to be turned around to return to Lake Town.

“Don’t leave us again,” Fili growled through his teeth on Kili’s neck as he reached out and tugged at Thorin’s hair. “Together or not at all, remember?”

Thorin groaned as Kili’s hand slid into his pants and gripped him firmly. “Together or not at all,” he agreed before leaning up again and claiming Kili’s mouth for his own.

Without speaking, he and Fili shuffled the positions of all three of them on the bed so that Kili was being held against Fili’s strong chest and Thorin was in front of them. Thorin just looked at the two dwarves that meant everything to him for several moments. Fili, the golden lion and Kili, the midnight raven. The two of them completed each other and they held a claim on his heart and soul that no other would ever be able to match.

And he had come far too close to losing both of them. If Kili had perished from the orc poison, then Fili would have followed him to the Halls of Mahal shortly thereafter. He had seen that truth in his golden nephew’s eyes on the dock when Fili had chosen to stay behind with Kili rather than join with him to finally take back the mountain of his youth.

_Lose one, you lose the other. To love one, you must love both._

Those had been the wise words Balin had graced him with years ago when he first realized his feelings for and his draw to the two dwarves that he had watched grow up and had watched them flourish and shine on their own. When he had sought out his most trusted friends because he worried about the bond that was tieing him to his nephews. After Balin and Dwalin had counseled him and provided him with historic proof that there was nothing wrong with the love he had for the boys, they had talked about other things. About the fact that Thorin could never choose one over the other.

Not that he had ever wanted to. He loved them both and was drawn to the fire that was the tie between the two of them. The two of them were so tightly entwined and he would never want anything to come between them and he felt so blessed that they had pulled him into their orbit. He would kill anyone that tried to separate them from him or each other.

_But you attempted to._ His conscience was a loud voice in his head and it was correct. When he tried to make Fili leave Kili behind and go with him to Erebor, he had done what he had sworn to himself never to do. He had tried to make one of them choose between him and the other part of them.

Fili had been hurt, he’d seen it in his eyes. It was swimming there among the anger over Thorin’s actions and the fear for Kili’s safety. It was there even as Fili made the choice to stay in Lake Town with his dying Other.

A sharp yank on his hair pulled him from his musings. He opened his eyes to see two sets of eyes watching him.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kili said softly, pulling Thorin to him.

“Far too much,” Fili agreed. “Kili is in need of your attention, Thorin.”

The sharp gasp and then the moan that exited Kili’s mouth gave him a pretty good idea of what Fili had just done to him with the hand that was hidden beneath his brother’s body.

He gave a feral smile as he pulled the bedding away from Kili and moved down his body.

“Then, by all means. Let’s make sure that he has plenty of my attention.”

He had made a mistake, he couldn’t deny that. However, as he lost himself in the love and heat that moved between the three of them, he knew the bond was still strong. He wouldn’t make the same mistake with his dearest loves ever again.


End file.
